


Añoranza

by wassermelonee



Series: Medios tonos del alma [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassermelonee/pseuds/wassermelonee
Summary: Peter sabe que siempre será un recordatorio de aquello que quizá y pudo ser, porque no hay manera de retroceder el tiempo para volver a reunirse con él. Entonces, simplemente deja que los días pasen, esperando que deje de doler.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Medios tonos del alma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005150
Kudos: 1





	Añoranza

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel ©. Lo narrado es una invención mía y con ello, algunos muy posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos entre líneas. No beta reader.

**L** os meses trascurren lento sin poder evitarlo. Algunos todavía escépticos a los hechos, negándose firmemente a creer que los últimos cinco años pasaron; _antes_ , un simple parpadeo de partículas en un intento de permanecer unidas y fallando. _Ahora_ , la alegría acumulándose en aquellas familias que tuvieron la dicha de volver a ver a sus seres amados. Con ello, nuevos nombres de héroes emergiendo, dando paso a una etapa que traería protección y seguridad no sólo a la tierra, sino al universo entero; cobrando fuerza, ¡cuál imponentes guerreros! Siendo esta la única manera de continuar. Sin embargo, para Peter Parker el tiempo no pasa, no cambia, _solo fueron segundos_ , se dice a sí mismo. Segundos en los que su vida dio un giro por completo. En un momento, la oscuridad se abrió camino y lo dejo suspendido en el tiempo.

Peter cada día trata de continuar. Con la máscara encubriéndolo tiene que mostrarse fuerte, pero una vez que _Spider-Man_ deja el traje y _el joven de Queens_ sale, sabe que puede dejar de fingir. Después de todo, Peter Parker siempre había demostrado ser un mentiroso terrible. Porque nada es lo mismo que antes, y eso hace que su corazón se marchite poco a poco.

**«** _A donde vaya, veo su cara. Realmente lo extraño_. **»**

Y es difícil sobrellevar la muerte de quien fue una figura tan valiosa e irremplazable en su vida, porque pensó conocer la vieja sensación de perder a alguien. Sin embargo, su mente le recuerda que a quien perdió era más que nada aquella persona cuyos sentimientos quedaron en algún momento retenidos, ocultados por el temor de no ser devueltos. Y es justo ahí en donde se arrepiente, porque sabe que pudo haber expresado algo más que sólo miradas ocasionales y tartamudeos constantes.

Peter sabe que siempre será un recordatorio de aquello que _quizá_ y pudo ser, porque no hay manera de retroceder el tiempo para volver a reunirse con _él_. Entonces, simplemente deja que los días pasen, esperando que deje de doler.

* * *

Cuando pasan doce meses, Peter encuentra una caja en su habitación.

Era tarde, había regresado a casa después de haber estado casi la mitad de su día atendiendo una conferencia con May. _Ahora, era un héroe que trataba de independizarse_. Peter se extraño un poco al verla, pero una emoción brotaba con ansias desde su interior. El temor dando paso a la excitación del momento, reconociendo que no había peligro alguno, siendo esta quizá una mala broma de parte de Ned. Sonriendo, camino con pasos ligeros hacia la misma. Cuando hubo llegado, toda sonrisa se borró de su rostro dando paso inmediato a las lágrimas.

En letras pequeñas, el papel que la acompañaba decía:

> **«** **P** eter, un último regalo para el amigable vecino Spider-Man.
> 
> Sé que harás lo correcto, y recuerda… te espera un futuro brillante.
> 
> Tuyo por siempre,
> 
> — _Tony_. **»**

Limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas que brotaban sin parar, Peter se permitió desenvolver lo que el interior de la caja portaba. _Unos lentes_ , pensó. _Como los que usaba Tony_ , se dijo con gracia. Cuando su curiosidad fue más se los puso, y lo que sucedió después es algo que no se esperaba.

De lo que fueron antes unos lentes de sol, ahora se abrían paso a una nueva máscara rediseñada de tecnología y de ella, la voz de quien nunca pensó volvería a escuchar.

**«** _Hola, Peter. ¿Me extrañaste?_ **»**.

— Sr. Stark, T-Tony… — no era posible, se dijo. Con una risa incontrolable saliendo de sus labios —. ¿Cómo es que…? Está aquí, ¡de verdad lo está!

**«** _Por supuesto, físicamente no lo estoy, pero tenía que prepararme para cualquier suceso, Peter. Y eso incluía esto_. **»** Un notable deje de diversión es emanado desde la IA en sus lentes. **«** _Entonces, dejemos la plática para después y la acción para ahora. ¿Listo para lo que sigue, Spider-Man?_ **»**.

Es en ese momento, cuando Peter siente que una parte de él vuelve a brillar. Sabe que después tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para preguntar acerca de lo que sea que esté sucediendo, pero ahora mismo sólo sabe que dirá que sí a cualquier cosa que la voz de Tony le diga.

— Sí, lo estoy. ¡Estoy listo, Tony!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer dicho trabajo.


End file.
